


The Other Side of the Mirror

by SlayerEnfiniti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fem!Eren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest, uhhh what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Fem!Eren go at it. Sort of, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Mirror

Bright eyes look back at his, determination hiding just a flicker of insecurity. He knew the look from his own face. Her form is softer, muscle lines less defined but still present. Skin tanned to an even glow just like the one he carefully maintains. Roughly cut brown hair that flies in every direction, even as his does. The gentle swell of her breasts is the greatest difference between them, but other than that she’s a reflection of his own form. His breath catches a little as she tilts her head and certainty hardens her gaze. So like him. So sure of her path, so headstrong and bold.

A grin mirrors his own as she slides closer. “This is a bad idea,” she says happily. He laughs. Of course it is. This whole scenario is ridiculous, so why not go with it? He moves closer still, and so does she.

Her body is warm against his. She smells like nothing more than his - their - soap, and he inhales it greedily. On him, the smell does nothing, but on her it starts the slow curl of fire through him. “All the best ideas are bad ones,” he finally replies, voice low.

Her lips are chapped. Like him, she spends too much time outdoors for them to be soft, but their kiss is sweet. The fire in him doubles and doubles again as he catches a hand behind the back of her head and pulls her back for another kiss. So wrong. So good.

Their clothes are discarded off in some corner, and as they sit on the floor her hands rove his body up and down. They’re both fixated on the differences between them - she on his hard muscles, he on her soft breasts and the sweet line of her hips. Tracing down his body, one of her hands dips low and brushes against his cock and his breath stutters again. He squeezes her breasts in retaliation, and gets a breathy laugh for his trouble.

“Nothing’s exploded yet, this idea can’t be too bad,” she comments mischievously. The joke’s on her, because he’s already feeling like he’s going to burst. He yanks her tight against him and ducks his head to reach her neck. Bites pepper across the sensitive skin, varying in intensity from barely nibbles to harsh marks, and the words she tries to say dissolve into moans. His next bite stops just shy of bleeding her, not quite that daring. It’ll bruise, though, dark and solid against the tan of her skin. He looks forward to seeing it.

She squirms and repositions until she’s sitting on his lap. His cock rubs against her and she gasps. Her arms wrap around his neck and she whispers his name. _Taboo,_ the back of his mind whispers back, and the thought only makes him harder still. One of his hands slides down to cup her ass, and the other moves between them to line up his cock. She’s slick; she must be as turned on by this as he is.

Turnabout is fair play, and her mouth is against his neck as their bodies join. He grunts as she bites down hard. “Ow,” he whispers, and the teeth lighten a little. They both stay still for a moment, shivering and getting used to the feeling. She moves, and suddenly he’s in to the hilt and gasping as she clenches around him. “Shit!”

“Try not to come too fast.” A kiss is pressed to the bite she’d left. She rocks against him and his cock rubs against her inner walls. He squeezes his eyes shut and drops his head against her shoulder. The room is silent but for their ragged breaths as she moves in slow circles. Every slight shift changes the pressure on his cock, and he moans. Both of his hands grip her hips tightly, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

A faint prick of discomfort from his back. “F-Faster,” he gasps. He could take control, flip them over and pin her down, but her control excites him in a way he’s not ready to give up yet. A hand cards through his hair and she complies, rocking her hips faster. Her mouth is near his ear; he can hear when she lets out the little whimper that means she’s found the perfect angle. After that, it’s heat and movement and whispers of each other’s name as pressure builds. The whole situation is so forbidden he can’t even grasp how deeply they’re violating society’s laws. All he knows is he loves it.

Pressed so tightly together, he can feel the first shiver go down her spine, before her whole body tightens and shudders. Her head tilts back, baring the long line of her neck as she cries out. She keeps rocking, both to work herself through the orgasm and to get him to his. She’s pulled far enough back he can see her face, see the flushed cheeks and the beautiful bright eyes so like his. “Y-Your turn.”

Eren comes with a hastily muffled shout. One hand claps across his mouth. His cum marks a thick white streak across the mirror’s surface, drops oozing across his other hand as he strokes himself slowly. Reality returns slowly as he stares at his reflection.

His own eyes.

His own flushed cheeks.

He shivers and grabs the nearby rag. “Shit.”

“ _You’d make a pretty girl, Jaeger._ ” If only they knew. If only.


End file.
